criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Theodore Moon
"Theodore" and "Theo" redirect here. For the 19th-century cold case victim, see Theodore Watson. For other uses of "Theo", see Theo (disambiguation). Theodore "Theo" Moon is a main character appearing in Season 6 of Criminal Case, where he serves as the Lab Chief of T.I.M.E.'s Temporal Crimes Division. Profile 28 years old as of 2029, Theo has black eyes, black hair, and a black mustache and goatee. He wears a white and blue lab coat over a black shirt, along with a red tie which has a golden triangle embedded on its tip. Born to a wealthy family, Theo only works due to his love for science. Although he is very kind, his background as a spoiled kid makes him unknowingly come off as clueless about the real world. He likes playing golf, classic sci-fi, and eating gourmet food. He also has a pet drone named Astro, which he often carries around. Events of Criminal Case Gone in 30 Seconds After arresting Billy Snapshot's killer, Amy revealed her plan to send a message to Chief Scott in 2029 to help the team get out of the 1960s. She ordered Theo and Zara to assume the place of Chief Scott's parents at the bank and set up a safe deposit account in which they would leave him a letter that was to be opened in 2029. Theo and Zara successfully opened the account with help from banker Judy Strong and papers forged by Orlando and left a letter in it to be opened by Chief Scott in 2029. Hell to Pay During the murder investigation of toturer Mateo Arias, Theo got kissed all over his face by the ladies at a local brothel in the Renaissance as he was trying to find a match for one of his lab samples. Later, after arresting Mateo's killer, Jack argued with Theo, accusing him of stealing his anti-aging cream. When caught by Amy, she tasked them, along with the player, to look for beverages for the feast she organized to let team members' hair down. At the Inquisition Tribunal, the team found a crate of alcohol, which Theo and Jack then proved its safety, eventually getting themselves reconciled. Theo then made Jack an anti-aging cream with some ingredients they found thanks to the help of Inquisition healer Beatriz del Castillo. Afterward, the team (including Leonardo da Vinci) joined the feast, reconciling with each other. Anchors Aweigh! After arresting Barnabas Dycker's killer, Zara and the player spoke to Theo about learning how to sail. He told the team that he had found a small sloop that they could use for sailing practice, but it was too beat up for it to go out to sea. After Zara and the player found the materials needed to construct a sail, Theo began teaching them the basic nautical terms. Later, Theo took the team out on the sloop to continue their sailing training. After the lesson, Theo commended the team and told them that they were ready to approach Captain Shadrach about joining his crew. Analyses As the Lab Chief of the T.I.M.E.'s Temporal Crimes Division, Theo has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary physical, biological, and/or clinical analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Theo performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Death as Old as Time *Bloody Cloth (03:00:00) *Herbs (12:00:00) *Dagger (09:00:00) *Laurel Wreath (15:00:00) *Nebet (09:00:00) Case #2: Stranded in Gaul *Blood Sample (03:00:00) *Drawing of Victim (12:00:00) *Torc (09:00:00) *Food Ingredients (06:00:00) Case #3: When in Rome *Orange Substance (03:00:00) *Blood (09:00:00) *Rope (15:00:00) Case #4: A Greek Tragedy *Bas-Relief of Zeus (12:00:00) *Bow (09:00:00) Case #5: Egypt is Burning *Green Substance (03:00:00) *Vase (12:00:00) *Flaky Particles (09:00:00) *Bloody Figurine (15:00:00) Case #6: Summer of Death *Blood (03:00:00) *Pale Substance (12:00:00) *LSD Blotter Paper (09:00:00) *Victim's Button (15:00:00) Case #7: Gone in 30 Seconds *Brown Bits (03:00:00) *Tobacco Pouch (15:00:00) *Ice Pick (09:00:00) Case #8: Houston, We Have a Problem *Defibrillator (03:00:00) *Victim's Jacket (12:00:00) *Black Substance (15:00:00) Case #9: What Happens in Vegas... *Poker Chip (03:00:00) *Saliva (06:00:00) *Blood Sample (09:00:00) Case #10: Crime and Punishment *Strange Substance (03:00:00) *White Substance (09:00:00) Case #11: A Tudor Murder *Blood (03:00:00) *Queen's Headdress (12:00:00) *Bloody Core (15:00:00) *Human Ear (09:00:00) Case #12: Hell to Pay *Victim's Watch (03:00:00) *Hair (12:00:00) *White Substance (09:00:00) *Crate of Alcohol (06:00:00) *Purple Flowers (06:00:00) Case #13: Murder is No Joke *Jester Staff (03:00:00) *Bloody Rapier (12:00:00) *Astro (09:00:00) *Purple Substance (09:00:00) *Gauntlet (15:00:00) *Tree Sap (06:00:00) Case #14: Pride Comes Before the Fall *Vase (03:00:00) *Mirror (12:00:00) *Green Substance (09:00:00) *Victim's Turban (15:00:00) *Rosewater Bottle (09:00:00) Case #15: Till Death Do Us Part *Bloody Bullet (03:00:00) *Purple Liquid (12:00:00) *Porcelain Plate (12:00:00) *Jar of Urine (09:00:00) *Fig Liqueur Bottle (09:00:00) Case #16: Back to the Future *Creamy Substance (03:00:00) *Bloody Glove (12:00:00) *Saliva (15:00:00) Case #17: Rebel Without a Pulse *Orange Liquid (03:00:00) *Laser Gun (12:00:00) *Protection Goggles (09:00:00) *Pink Particles (15:00:00) Case #18: Bash of the Year *Blood (12:00:00) *Cat Statue (15:00:00) Case #19: Fake News *Slimy Substance (12:00:00) *Victim's Travel Mug (09:00:00) *Mask (15:00:00) Case #20: Fool's Gold *Gold Flakes (12:00:00) *Creamy Substance (09:00:00) *Gold Bar (15:00:00) *Evil Astro (09:00:00) *Bloody Tank Top (09:00:00) Case #21: Anchors Aweigh! *Blood (03:00:00) *Bloody Fishnet (12:00:00) *Sticky Substance (09:00:00) *Sail (06:00:00) Case #22: A Pirate's Death for Me *Blackbeard's Gold (12:00:00) *Creamy Substance (09:00:00) Case #23: Shipwrecked! *Gray Substance (03:00:00) *Brown Fibers (15:00:00) *Sharpened Flint (09:00:00) Case #24: Bewitched, Bothered, Bewildered *Yellow Liquid (03:00:00) *Fruit Cake (12:00:00) *Dirty Bandage (09:00:00) *Grass (15:00:00) *Blue Flowers (06:00:00) *Blue Powder (06:00:00) Case #25: Going Once, Going Twice, Dead! *Cigar Butt (12:00:00) *Red Substance (12:00:00) *Black Substance (09:00:00) *Laudanum Bottle (15:00:00) Case appearances Gallery Screenshots TMoonTravelinTimeC312.png|Theo, as he appeared in Anchors Aweigh! (Case #21 of Travel in Time). Theo-C292-1-Happy.png|Smiling Theo-C292-2-Happy.png|Happy TMoonTravelinTime.png|Grinning 1 Theo-C299-2-Grinning.png|Grinning 2 Theo-C292-4-Grinning.png|Grinning 3 Theo-C296-1-Grinning.png|Grinning 4 Theo-C303-10-Grinning.png|Grinning 5 Theo-C298-20-Winking.png|Winking Theo-c293-4-Blushing.png|Blushing 1 Theo-C302-4-Blushing.png|Blushing 2 Theo-C299-1-Blushing.png|Blushing 3 Theo-C294-2-Blushing.png|Blushing 4 Theo-C303-2-Blushing.png|Blushing 5 Theo-C303-3-Blushing.png|Blushing 6 Theo-C293-5-Fantasizing.png|Fantasizing 1 Theo-C302-3-Fantasizing.png|Fantasizing 2 Theo-C303-14-Compassionate.png|Compassionate Theo-C292-5-Confident.png|Confident 1 Theo-C295-4-Confident.png|Confident 2 Theo-C298-21-Confident.png|Confident 3 Theo-C303-5-Confident.png|Confident 4 Theo-C296-6-Determined.png|Determined Theo-C296-5-Unsure.png|Unsure 1 Theo-C302-5-Unsure.png|Unsure 2 Theo-C303-6-Unsure.png|Unsure 3 Theo-C292-7-Confused.png|Confused Theo-C293-2-Curious.png|Curious Theo-C292-6-Thinking.png|Thinking 1 Theo-C295-3-Thinking.png|Thinking 2 Theo-C303-8-Thinking.png|Thinking 3 Theo-C303-11-Thinking.png|Thinking 4 Theo-C292-3-Indicating.png|Indicating 1 Theo-C303-9-Indicating.png|Indicating 2 Theo-C302-1-Stumped.png|Stumped Theo-C300-4-Serious.png|Serious 1 Theo-C302-2-Serious.png|Serious 2 Theo-C293-1-Shocked.png|Shocked Theo-C303-12-Stressed.png|Stressed Theo-C301-1-Sad.png|Sad Theo-C293-3-Embarrassed.png|Embarrassed 1 Theo-C294-1-Embarrassed.png|Embarrassed 2 Theo-C295-2-Embarrassed.png|Embarrassed 3 Theo-C303-15-Embarrassed.png|Embarrassed 4 Theo-C303-4-Embarrassed.png|Embarrassed 5 Theo-C295-1-Hopeless.png|Hopeless 1 Theo-C297-1-Hopeless.png|Hopeless 2 Theo-C292-8-Clueless.png|Clueless 1 Theo-C300-1-Clueless.png|Clueless 2 Theo-C303-7-Clueless.png|Clueless 3 Theo-C303-1-Inspectinghimselfinamirror.png|Inspecting himself in a mirror. Theo-C303-13-Holdingajarofantiagingcream.png|Holding a jar of anti-aging cream. Theo-C292-15-WearingAncientEgyptianOutfit.png|Wearing an Ancient Egyptian toga. Theo-C294-6-Wearingatoga.png|Ditto. Theo-C294-12-Wearingatoga.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-8-WithZara.png|Theo with Zara. Theo-C298-9-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-10-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-11-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-12-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-18-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-19-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-1-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-2-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-3-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-4-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-5-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-6-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-7-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-13-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-14-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-15-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-16-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C298-17-WithZara.png|Ditto. Theo-C294-7-WithJack.png|Theo with Jack. Theo-C294-8-WithJack.png|Ditto. Theo-C294-9-WithJack.png|Ditto. Theo-C294-10-WithJack.png|Ditto. Theo-C294-11-WithJack.png|Ditto. Theo-C296-7-WithJack.png|Ditto. Theo-C300-5-WithKai.png|Theo with Kai. Theo-C300-6-WithKai.png|Ditto. Theo-C292-16-WithNebet.png|Theo with Nebet. Theo-C292-9-WithAstro.png|Theo with his pet drone, Astro. Theo-C292-10-WithAstro.png|Ditto. Theo-C292-11-WithAstro.png|Ditto. Theo-C292-13-WithAstro.png|Ditto. Theo-C292-12-WithAstro.png|Ditto. Theo-C292-14-WithAstro.png|Ditto. Theo-C294-3-WithAstro.png|Ditto. Theo-C294-4-WithAstro.png|Ditto. Theo-C294-5-WithAstro.png|Ditto. Theo-C296-2-WithAstro.png|Ditto. Theo-C296-3-WithAstro.png|Ditto. Theo-C296-4-WithAstro.png|Ditto. Theo-C300-2-WithAstro.png|Ditto. Theo-C300-3-WithAstro.png|Ditto. Theo-C301-2-WithAstro.png|Ditto. Theo-C301-3-WithAstro.png|Ditto. Theo-C301-4-WithAstro.png|Ditto. Theo-C301-5-WithAstro.png|Ditto. TheodoreLabRender.png|Theodore's lab render. TheodoreTimetilcompletion.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. Thero_domthingiswrong.png|Theo on "An Error Occured" pop-up. Promotional images TMoonTimeTeaser.png|Character reveal. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Quasi-suspects Category:Temporal Crimes Division personnel Category:T.I.M.E. personnel Category:Lab personnel